speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Midgard series
Midgard series , aka Mists series— by Susan Krinard Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy with Norse Mythology Series Description or Overview Mist is a Valkyrie, one of the ancient Norse “Choosers of the Slain,” guardian of one of the Aesir’s great Treasures—Odin’s Gungnir, the spear that can never miss its mark. But in modern-day San Francisco, she’s an apparently “normal” woman who happens to make swords for a living and has a “normal” boyfriend who happens to be almost as good at sword fighting as she is. But the Treasures Mist and her sister Valkyrie have sworn to protect lie unused and nearly forgotten, their guardians scattered across earth—Midgard—awaiting a future that will never come. For they are among the few survivors of the Last Battle, Ragnarok, in which all the gods, their allies, and their enemies are said to have perished. After centuries among mortals, Mist is about to set aside her duty to the long-vanished Aesir once and for all. But then a bizarrely harsh winter descends on San Francisco, and suddenly she finds herself fighting a frost giant, a Jotunn, in Golden Gate Park—a giant who, like all the gods’ enemies, should be dead. . . . . * More: ~ The Midgard Series | Susan Krinard Lead's Species * Valkyrie Primary Supe * Norse Gods What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Midgard series: # Mist (2013) # Black Ice (Aug 12, 2014) — paperback: May 5, 2015 # Battlestorm (August 25th 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) — "Mist" * 0.5. Freeze Warning (2013) World Building Setting San Francisco Places: Supernatural Elements Norse gods, valkyrie, magical artifacts, elves, Ragnarok, Jotun, Alfar, Glossary * Organizations * World This world is based upon Norse mythology, and in the first book, Loki and Freya make their appearances, along with an elf, some frost giants (aka Jotunar ), and the two sons of Odin. (Vidarr and Vali). In this mythology, Mist, the Valkyrie series heroine, has lived for centuries in Midgard (the mortal world), believing that she, her sisters, and Odin's sons are the only survivors of Ragnorak, the twilight of the gods, which resulted in the destruction of Asgard, the realm of the Norse gods. In book 1, Mist learns that the Aesir—the pantheon of Norse gods—didn't die after all. They are suspended in spirit form in Ginnungagap, the Great Void, where they are rebuilding Asgard and planning to cross into Midgard in the near future. The trickster Loki, however, has other ideas. He seeks to dominate Midgard, and in book 1 he has managed to bring some frost giants across a bridge, or portal, to Midgard to assist him in his plans. The series story arc is introduced in book 1: Just before the final battle, Odin gave each of the Valkyries one of his treasures, which they were to guard until he found them again. The Valkyries were then sent to Midgard, where they eventually scattered and lost touch with one another. Now that the Aesir is planning to enter Midgard, the Treasures become very important because each one has powerful magical properties. Here is a list of the twelve Treasures and the names of the Valkyries who guard them: * Horja: Gridarvol , the Unbreakable Staff * Eir: the Apples of Idunn (food of the gods) * Hild: eight-legged Sleipnir —Swiftest of Horses * Bryn: Freya's cloak —which gives the power of flight * Olrun: the lost Freyr —which needs no hand to wield it * Regin: Mjollnir —the Hammer of Thor * Rota: the glove called Jarngreipr —to which the Hammer must return * Skuld: Megingjord —the Belt of Power * Hrist: Bragi's Harp —whose voice charms all creatures * Kara: the Gjallarhorn —Summoner of Warriors * Sigrun: Gleipnir —the chain that cannot be broken * Mist: Gungnir —Odin's Spear that can never miss its mark ~ Source: Fang-tastic Fiction: Susan Krinard: Midgard series Protagonist ✥ ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Mist (2013): Mist lives a normal life. She has a normal job, a normal boyfriend, and a normal apartment in San Francisco. She never thinks about her past if she can help it. She survived. That's the end of it. But then a snowy winter descends upon San Francisco. In June. And in quick succession, Mist is attacked by a frost giant in a public park and runs into an elf disguised as a homeless person on the streets...and then the man Mist believed was her mortal boyfriend reveals himself to be the trickster god, Loki, alive and well after all these years. Mist's normal world is falling apart. But thankfully, Mist isn't quite so normal herself. She's a Valkyrie, and she's going to need all her skill to thwart Loki's schemes and save modern Earth from the ravages of a battle of the gods. ~ Mist | Susan Krinard ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Black Ice (2014): Centuries ago, all was lost in the Last Battle when the Norse gods and goddesses went to war. The elves, the giants, and the gods and goddesses themselves were all destroyed, leaving the Valkyrie known as Mist one of the only survivors. Or so she thought. The trickster god Loki has reappeared in San Francisco, and he has big plans for modern-day Earth. With few allies and fewer resources - but the eyes of the gods and goddesses of an old world upon her - it's up to Mist to stop him before history repeats itself. ~ Black Ice | Susan Krinard ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Battlestorm (July 29th 2014): Centuries ago, the Norse gods and goddesses fought their Last Battle with the trickster god Loki and his frost giants. All were believed lost, except for a few survivors…including the Valkyrie Mist, forgotten daughter of the goddess Freya. But the battle isn’t over, and Mist—living a mortal life in San Francisco—is at the center of a new war, with the fate of earth hanging in the balance. As old enemies and allies reappear around the city, Mist must determine who to trust, all while learning to control her own growing power. It will take all of Mist’s courage, determination, and newfound magical abilities to stop Loki before history repeats itself. ~ Goodreads | Battlestorm (Midgard #3) by Susan Krinard Category:Series